


If Cupid was nine years old

by Finduilas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Christopher Diaz, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: Written for the Anon Tumblr Prompt:Christopher playing matchmaker for Buddie.Many thanks to Gemma for the beta!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 535





	If Cupid was nine years old

It starts with a packet of mini Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups in his bag that Buck has no idea how it got there. He certainly didn’t put it in there and Albert doesn’t like the stuff so that’s probably out of the question too. Buck is pretty sure he hasn’t bought any Reese’s in weeks so it’s clear that this didn’t come from his house. 

The Diaz household though… Christopher is crazy about the stuff, so there’s always Reese’s in their cupboards. Which doesn’t explain how it got in Buck’s bag but Buck isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he munches gratefully on his little chocolate cups and thanks Eddie as he passes by on his way to the kitchen. Eddie just gives him a confused look, but accepts a few when Buck holds out the packet in Eddie’s direction. 

Then the alarm goes off and Buck forgets all about the candy. 

A few days later, Eddie and Buck are taking Christopher to the California Science Center and before they can enter, Christopher is whispering - albeit very loudly - to Eddie, “Hold the door open, Daddy.” 

Eddie smiles and does as he’s told, waving at Christopher to go through when Christopher rolls his eyes and says, “Not for me. For  _ Buck _ .” 

Buck can’t help but laugh and he and Christopher walk through the door - being held open by Eddie - and says, “How chivalrous of you.” 

“I’m just that kind of guy,” Eddie laughs, shaking his head in amusement. 

A couple of hours later, when they’re exiting the place, Christopher conveniently leads them back to the car the long way around, right past an ice cream truck. 

“What a coincidence,” Eddie smiles, already fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. “Alright, one scoop because we have dinner in a bit. What flavor do you want?” 

“You can buy Buck one first,” Christopher says, nudging Buck’s hip towards the ice cream truck with his elbow. 

Buck gives Eddie a look, who just shrugs and says, “Guess I’m buying.” 

“Does that mean I’m also limited to one scoop?” Buck teases. 

“You can get sprinkles!” Christopher calls out enthusiastically, “Right, Dad? Buck can get sprinkles, right?” 

“Whatever he wants, buddy,” Eddie smiles and Christopher looks pleased as punch. 

The week after the Science Centre, Buck is cleaning up his apartment after a visit from Eddie and Christopher to find an envelope on the table with his name scribbled on it. He opens it to find a hand-made card; a fiery red fire truck on the front with two comically large men inside, which Buck assumes are meant to represent Eddie and Buck. It’s all kinds of adorable and Buck is already smiling as he opens up the card to read what’s inside. 

The handwriting is relatively neat, but clearly written by a kid if the inconsistency of the lettering is anything to go by. Besides, Buck knows Christopher’s handwriting. He’s gotten cards before and helped out enough times with homework to know that this is Christopher’s handiwork. Which doesn’t explain why the name scrawled at the bottom is clearly ‘Eddie’. 

_ Dear Buck,  _

_ You are the best.  _

_ I really like you.  _

_ Eddie. _

Buck blinks as he looks at the card again. There’s no doubt in his mind this was written by Christopher, everything about it screams Christopher, but then why did the kid write Eddie’s name under it? Is he playing a prank on Buck? Is it an inside joke? If so, Buck is wildly missing the punchline. He flips the card over again, staring at the two figures in the fire truck, only just now noticing how their hands are drawn over each other. Are they supposed to be holding hands? 

Is this how Christopher sees them? Or how he would like to see them, as a couple? Buck’s heart does a jump at the thought. Does Christopher simply notice what Buck has been trying to hide all along? Because Buck most definitely has a crush on his best friend, and even though Eddie luckily seems oblivious to it maybe Christopher has noticed. Maybe Christopher has seen the way Buck looks at Eddie, and how sometimes he gets a little bit sad from all this longing and not having. Maybe this is a nine year old’s convoluted way of making Buck feel better.

_ I really like you.  _

It’s adorable and Buck could only wish those words really did come from Eddie. Well, maybe in a more grown-up way but the sentiment stays the same. 

For a few minutes Buck contemplates telling Eddie about the card, but the more he thinks about it, the more he figures he’s only going to come out as the embarrassing one in this story, so he keeps the card safely stowed away in a drawer in his bedroom and doesn’t mention it again. 

They’re hanging out at the Diaz home a couple of days later, playing video games, when Christopher returns from the kitchen with two big sugar cookies that Abuela baked. Christopher is already biting into his own when he hands Eddie the other one, purposefully sitting at Eddie’s other side so Eddie is forced to scoot down on the couch and sit a little close to Buck. 

“What? Buck doesn’t get one?” Eddie frowns at his son in surprise. 

Buck is already putting on his best pouting face at Christopher when he nudges his dad. “You should share yours with Buck,” Christopher says pointedly. 

“I think Abuelita made enough so Buck can have his own though,” Eddie says softly, still holding the cookie out in his hand. 

“But Da-ad,” Christopher says, low, “Sharing is nice. It’s what you’re supposed to do.” 

Buck has a funny feeling Christopher’s resolve isn’t entirely a coincidence. But then Eddie shakes his head amused and breaks the cookie in two, handing over the bigger part to Buck. 

“I can’t help but notice you’re not sharing though,” Eddie says before taking a big bite from his cookie. 

Christopher doesn’t answer but looks extremely pleased with himself as he continues to munch. 

Buck thinks that at some point he’s going to have to have a little talk with Christopher after all. He just doesn’t seem to get around to it. 

And then they’re out on the pier, strolling around, looking for the next game to play when Christopher spots a man walking around selling flowers.

“Dad,” Christopher pulls at Eddie’s sleeve. 

Eddie bends down a bit so Christopher can whisper in his ear as he’s pointing not so subtly at the salesman. Eddie frowns and shakes his head, straightens back up as he puts his hand on Christopher’s shoulder. 

“But Dad - ” Christopher insists, slowing down as they come closer to the salesman. 

“Those things are overpriced and haven’t seen water all day, Chris,” Eddie says, “Besides, what do you want flowers for anyway?” 

“Not for me, Dad,” Christopher says, stomping his foot in frustration and Buck has a sinking feeling that he knows where this is going. 

He quickly crouches down in front of Christopher, hoping to do some damage control. “Your dad’s right, buddy,” Buck says, “Those things are a scam. Besides, what are we gonna do for the rest of the afternoon with a bunch of flowers we have to carry around, right? We need our hands free to play more games, or maybe go on the Ferris Wheel if your dad’s not too chicken, eh?” 

Buck knows it’s a ridiculous thing to say, as if Eddie would be scared of heights with the job they do, but he’s hoping it’ll do the trick. 

“But don’t you want flowers, Buck?” Christopher asks, glancing over at the salesman again - who luckily seems completely unaware of Christopher’s interest in his product. 

“I’m not that much of a flower guy,” Buck smiles, which isn’t completely untrue. “And if you want a really nice bouquet of flowers, you’re better off going to a real florist, bud. I can bring you some one of these days if you want?” 

“No,” Christopher huffs, clearly disappointed, “I want Daddy to give you flowers.” 

“Uhm…” Buck says, not quite sure what to say to that. 

“Chris?” Eddie asks, bending down on one knee to reach the same height as his son and Buck. “Why would you - ?” 

Christopher’s face is twisted in something akin to frustration and disappointment. 

“I think I should probably tell you,” Buck starts as he faces Eddie, clearing his throat, “Chris has been, uhm…” 

He shakes his head, not entirely ready to see Eddie’s reaction. He turns to Christopher. “Listen buddy,” Buck says, as gentle as he can be, “I know what you’re trying to do, and I think it’s incredibly sweet, I really do. Like the card, that was  _ so _ nice - ”

“I didn’t - ” Christopher starts, but his face falls quickly. 

“Come on,” Buck says playfully, placing his hand on Christopher’s cheek, “We both know your dad can’t draw something that beautiful.” 

It gets a smile out of Christopher. 

“What card?” Eddie asks, carefully. 

Buck sighs. There is no way he’s going to get out of this with his heart intact. 

“I think uhm…” Buck says, “Chris might have picked up on some things and decided to do a little matchmaking.” There’s a beat, before he adds. “Between you and me.” 

Eddie’s quiet for a second, his face a mix of shock and awkwardness. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he says, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Which is really sweet,” Buck says again, directed at Christopher, “But it’s the kind of thing you can’t really force, you know? It’s either there or it isn’t. And I really love how supportive you’d be of this, but…” 

Buck trails off. Somehow he can’t quite get it off his lips that Eddie just doesn’t feel that way about him. 

“But you love each other, don’t you?” Christopher asks, his face crumbling. 

“Of course!” Buck says enthusiastically, biting through the sharp pang in his heart, “And more importantly, we love  _ you _ !” 

“There’s different kinds of love, buddy,” Eddie says, quietly, “But like Buck said, you can’t force when or  _ if  _ it goes from one love to another. Do you understand?” 

“I guess,” Christopher says subdued, as he shrugs. 

“But that doesn’t change anything about the fun stuff we do together, alright?” Buck says, doing his best to bring up a smile as he looks from Christopher to Eddie, like he’s quietly begging for some sort of confirmation. 

“Absolutely,” Eddie says, mirroring Buck’s smile and if the sadness lingering in his eyes is anything to go by, Buck can count himself lucky to have a best friend who feels so much empathy for his heartbreak. “Hey,” Eddie says, getting up and fishing a couple of bills out of his front pocket and handing them to Christopher, “Why don’t you go and get us some cotton candy, huh? I think we could all do with a little sugar rush.” 

Christopher gratefully accepts the bills and hobbles over to the candy booth a couple of yards way - still fully in their line of sight. 

Buck rubs the back of his neck as he turns towards Eddie, now that Christopher’s out of earshot. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, quickly, “I had a feeling Chris was trying to play matchmaker a while ago but I thought maybe it would go away.” 

“Hey, no, that’s - ” Eddie says, waving off Buck’s apology. “I should be... “ He shakes his head. “I didn’t realize how perceptive he could be.” 

“Yeah,” Buck sighs, because neither did he. 

“We had a talk a while back,” Eddie says with a subdued smile on his face, “About what to do if you like somebody. I think that’s where he got some of his ideas from.” Eddie huffs out a puff of laughter. 

“Cookie sharing and flowers?” Buck asks, smiling softly. 

“Yeah, I’m not a real smooth guy, turns out,” Eddie chuckles. “Or very observant, I guess. I thought maybe he had a little crush on someone at his school.” 

“I’m sure that time will come soon enough,” Buck says, looking over at where Christopher is patiently waiting in line for his cotton candy. 

“Instead he was just picking up on my feelings for you,” Eddie says, a little gloomy. 

“Yeah…” Buck sighs, before the words connect in his brain and he does a double take towards Eddie. “Wait,  _ what _ ?” 

Eddie looks back at him, frowning. 

“ _ Your _ feelings for  _ me _ ?” Buck asks, because surely he must have misheard. 

“Well yeah, that’s what we were - ” Eddie gestures between the both of them, his cheeks turning a rosy pink again. “Buck, that’s what we were just explaining to Chris. That you don’t feel the same way.” 

“No, that’s not - ” Buck shakes his head, “ _ You’re _ the one that doesn’t feel the same way about  _ me _ !” 

“That’s the same thing,” Eddie says, his voice turning a little bit higher. 

“No,  _ no _ !” Buck says, vehemently, “I’m in love with you!” 

“ _ What? _ ” Eddie calls out, eyes wide. 

“I’m in love with you and you’re not in love with me,” Buck explains because clearly this needs to be spelled out for them. 

Eddie’s face goes from perplexed to a soft smile in the blink of an eye and Buck can only stand there and stare at him dumbly. 

“Clearly we did need a nine year old to do some matchmaking after all,” Eddie says, his eyes sparkling. “Because I’m in love with you too.” 

Before Buck can fully process the words, Eddie is pulling him into a kiss. Buck’s chest unclenches as he feels Eddie’s lips on his, soft but determined. 

“I told you so.” 

A little voice perks up, and Buck and Eddie reluctantly break apart to find Christopher looking up at them from behind his giant cloud of cotton candy. 

“Smarty pants,” Buck says, unable to hide the grin on his face. 

“Yeah, alright,” Eddie says as he slips his hand in Buck’s. He looks at Christopher. “You can get credit for this one.” 

Christopher’s pleased face rivals that of his father and Buck’s heart grows about three sizes on the spot. 

***

Fin 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
